coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8617 (13th April 2015)
Plot Owen overhears Anna asking for her final wages from Michelle. She avoids talking to him. Sarah is nervous that someone could walk in but Callum taunts her into carrying on. She ignores a phone call from Stephen Reid. Gail is annoyed that the family meal has been disrupted. Andy lets slip to Bethany that she's returning to Milan tomorrow, further annoying Gail. Michelle counsels Anna to make sure about Owen before making things final. She sits down in the Rovers to talk things through with him. Bethany’s furious and resolves to go and have it out with Sarah. Declaring the evening ruined, David and Max follow. Michael demands to know from Gail why she's so angry with everyone, Andy especially. She stumbles out an excuse that it's stress over the wedding. Sarah and Callum hide in the kitchen as David, Max and Bethany return. Owen tells Anna he plans to visit Portugal and she assumes it's to see Linda. She tells him her mind is made up and she won't rethink her position with him. Sarah manages to get Callum out of the back door but David doesn't believe the story she tells him about putting the bins out. Carla isn't pleased when Nick calls as she has a face-pack on but invites him in when he shows her a chocolate dessert he's brought with him. Sarah tells Callum she's going back home tomorrow and just to move on. Nick and Carla enjoy an evening in front of the telly with a bottle of wine. They discuss the relationship mistakes they’ve made in the past. Sarah hands Bethany some sweets in an attempt to calm her down. She’s unusually reasonable, telling Sarah she’s decided to be mature and is ready to return. Stephen rings Sarah again. Bethany has told him her mum hasn't bothered to send him the report and he fires her on the spot. Nick says goodnight to Carla and leaves. Tracy and Tony enjoy an evening of sex at No.1. They agree that they both want more from life and Tracy tells him that she wants her own pub. Owen calls on Anna and tells her he's moving to work in Aberdeen after his trip to Portugal. She's annoyed that he's leaving Faye as well. He tells her he's just doing as she asked and if he can't live with her, he can't live near her, so he's leaving tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is furious when Andy reveals she and Sarah are returning to Italy the next day; Owen drops a bombshell on his family; Tracy suggests to Tony they should get a pub; and Nick and Carla have a cosy night in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes